A reinforcing bar binding machine is configured to insert two intersecting reinforcing bars in a curved guide part provided at a tip portion of a binding machine main body, to feed a wire from a wire reel mounted to the binding machine main body by a wire feeding device, to curl and feed out the wire at the guide part, and to wind the wire around the two reinforcing bars into a loop shape. Also, the reinforcing bar binding machine is configured to cut (shear) an end side of the wire by a wire cutting mechanism after winding the wire around the two reinforcing bars, to pick up and rotate one end of the wire loop by a pair of twisting hooks of a wire twisting device to thus twist the wire, and to tightly bind the reinforcing bars (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
For the wire cutting mechanism, a slide cutter and a rotary cutter are mainly used. The slide cutter has a fixed blade having a wire penetration hole formed towards a wire feeding direction, and a movable blade configured to sliding-contact the fixed blade and to cut the wire, and includes a sliding type and a swinging type of the movable blade. The rotary cutter includes two types, i.e., an inner moveable blade type and an outer moveable blade type. The inner moveable blade type has a moveable blade having a wire penetration hole formed in a wire feeding direction and a fixed blade configured to rotatably accommodate the moveable blade, and is configured so that when the moveable blade is rotated, a wire entry opening-side of the wire penetration hole slides to the fixed blade and cuts (shears) the wire. The outer moveable blade type has a fixed blade having a wire penetration hole formed in the wire feeding direction and a moveable blade provided to be rotatable around the fixed blade, and is configured so that when the moveable blade is rotated, the moveable blade slides to a wire exit opening-side of the wire penetration hole of the fixed blade and cuts (shears) the wire.
[Patent Document 1] JP-Y-2552384
[Patent Document 2] JP-B-5309947